


Продолжая жить

by Bathilda



Series: Считая звезды [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Считая звезды". Время действия - через две недели после окончания "Звезд". Джек и Янто разговаривают о том, что произошло, кто виноват и что делать дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Продолжая жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry on](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80420) by Soera. 



> Бета: нет  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

 

Джек Харкнесс был Бэтменом.

Янто пришел к этому выводу после трех часов тихих размышлений. Это было вполне логично. Джек был обаятельным и богатым красавцем, ведущим светский образ жизни… ну, почти, он выполнял секретную работу и имел трагическое прошлое. У него даже была секретная база под городом, которую он звал домом. Бэтмена обвиняли в том, что он скорее провоцировал злодеев на преступления, поскольку они хотели померяться с ним силой, нежели сдерживал их. И, каким бы предательством это ни казалось, Янто не мог не признать, что некоторых трагедий удалось бы избежать, не живи Джек в Крадиффе.

Например, тогда Грей не напал бы на город.

Правда, если Джек был Бэтменом, то это делало Янто, по всей вероятности, Альфредом, и он не был уверен, что ему это нравится[1]. Тошико могла быть Оракулом[2], а Гвен — Рене Монтойя[3]. И хотя Оуэн не был похож ни на одного из Робинов, Янто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии представить его в дурацком костюме первом помощника Бэтмена[4].

Янто подозревал, что так на нем сказывался недостаток сна.

Но ему слишком много надо было сделать. Разгрести тот хаос и разрушения, которые оставил после себя Грей, было почти невозможно. Янто никогда так не был благодарен обществу за его склонность закрывать глаза на неудобные и необъяснимые вещи. Сейчас, две недели спустя после атаки Грея, город только-только начал оправляться от того, что с ним случалось.

Сложнее всего было смириться с жертвами. Правда, учитывая количество взорвавшихся бомб, семеро погибших можно было счесть каплей по сравнению с тем морем крови, что могла бы пролиться, если бы Джон Харт не саботировал планы Грея по установке бомб и сами бомбы. Тем не менее, было сложно принять смерть семи невинных человек, погибших при взрывах.

А еще самого Янто.

И Тошико.

Последнее ударило по Янто сильнее всего. На обратном пути в Хаб он только и думал о том, что Тошико могла быть мертва. Что он отослал ее в Хаб, чтобы уберечь, а на самом деле обрек на смерть. От этого адреналин уже долгое время курсировал в его крови, не давая ему успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Янто вздохнул и лег на спину, глядя в ночное небо. Может, прогулки по крыше и помогали Джеку проветрить голову, но Янто, наоборот, чувствовал, что его мысли лишь еще больше запутались.

— Пенни за них, — сказал Джек.

— Ты разве их уже не прочел? — спросил Янто.

Джек сел где-то неподалеку, но Янто было лень смотреть, где именно. Что-то подозрительно похожее на ногу ткнуло его в бок.

— У тебя в голове сплошная мешанина, — пожаловался Джек. — Объясни, пожалуйста.

— Конечно. Как только я сам все пойму.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джек.

Судя по шороху одежды, он устроился поудобнее, и Янто закрыл глаза.

— Моим первым заданием в Агентстве времени было расследование кражи, связанной с прошлым, — сказал Джек. — Преступником оказался другой Агент времени. Какое-то время после того, как я сдал ее, я был не слишком популярен среди коллег. Никто мне особо не сочувствовал, хотя у меня вместо половины плеча остались одни лохмотья.

— Вместо половины… что? — удивился Янто.

— Звуковой бластер, — отозвался Джек. — Точнее, несправный звуковой бластер. Долгая история. Что я хочу сказать, так это что когда я приволок ее в Агентство одной рукой, пришлось долго ждать, пока мне вылечат плечо. Они считали, что, раз рана не угрожала жизни, я могу и потерпеть, но боль была адская.

— Могу себе представить, — сухо сказал Янто и перевернулся наконец, чтобы посмотреть на Джека.

Тот выглядел задумчивым.

— Я думал, что сделал все правильно, — сказал Джек. — И по-прежнему так считаю. Агент или нет, она была вором, и я арестовал ее. А часы ожидания врачебной помощи и отношение коллег были платой за правое дело.

После этого на крыше повисла долгая тишина, и Янто вдруг понял, что затаил дыхание.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, не определило ли это всю мою дальнейшую жизнь, — мрачно сказал Джек.

— Джек…

— Я думал, что поступаю правильно, оставаясь здесь, работая на Торчвуд. И я до сих пор так думаю, тем более теперь, когда Торчвуда-1 больше нет. Но…

— Если бы тебя здесь не было, Грей сюда не явился бы, — сказал Янто, и Джек поморщился.

— Это моя вина, — тихо признался Джек. — Я рассказывал тебе об этом: если бы я не отпустил его руку, он бы…

— Это был несчастный случай, — перебил его Янто. — Ты не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Не ври, Джек, особенно себе. Я знаю, что ты не хотел, чтобы это случилось.

— Но случилось же.

— Случилось, — не стал спорить Янто. — Однако это Грей решил винить во всем тебя и сделать из тебя злодея, решил возненавидеть тебя и позволить этой ненависти определить его жизнь.

— Я всегда для всех злодей.

— И всегда несправедливо, — тихо сказал Янто. — Послушай, я не стану говорить, что мое детство было таким же плохим, как у Грея — я не могу даже представить, через что он прошел, — но я тоже мог бы поддаться ненависти. Мог ожесточиться и винить во всем отца и Даффида за все плохое, что случилось со мной. Но я выбрал не делать этого. Грей пошел по легкому пути, но он не всегда правильный.

— Как шаблонно, мой дорогой Янто, — заметил Джек, и Янто скривился. — Я понимаю все, понимаю. Ну, теоретически. Теперь осталось только убедить себя в этом.

Янто снова перекатился на спину. Свет города затмевал звезды, но если сосредоточиться на каком-нибудь клочке неба, можно было разглядеть множество мерцающих звезд, словно появлявшихся из ниоткуда.

— Мы делаем все правильно, так ведь? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду Торчвуд.

— Думаю, да.

— Наверное, это лучшее, на что я могу надеяться, — ответил Янто. — Любая работа, служащие которой редко живут больше пяти лет…

— Опасная. Но разве это делает ее неправильной?

— Нет, просто…

Янто замолк, но Джек услышал, как он мысленно закончил предложение: «…страшной».

— Тошико, — обреченно сказал Джек.

— Мы сейчас даже не можем сказать, встанет ли она когда-нибудь на ноги.

— Если бы она была полицейским, которого ранила и парализовала пуля преступника, или если бы ее переехала машина, или если бы она упала с лестницы…

Янто снова закрыл глаза, обдумывая эти слова.

— Хочешь сказать, что есть множество способов умереть и покалечиться и без Торчвуда?

— Именно, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Джек.

— И что я должен научиться смириться  с этим и продолжать жить?

— Ну, может, я выразился бы более витиевато, поскольку разговариваю с тобой, — сказал Джек.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Я не считаю, что смириться и продолжать жить легко, но если бы ты этого не умел, ты бы давно пустил себе пулю в лоб. А еще я уверен, что ты не должен оплакивать ее так, чтобы забывать, что она еще жива.

Янто издал неопределенный звук, который должен был означать согласие, и вспомнил выразительные темные глаза и шоколадного цвета кожу. Разве не в этом он обвинил Грея? В том, что он не смог смириться и жить дальше?

После этого Янто не мог подвести самого себя или Джека. Он поможет Тошико пройти реабилитацию, потому что больше ему ничего не оставалось. А еще он вывезет ее погулять, чтобы они оба немного расслабились после таких тяжелых времен. И он перестанет постоянно оглядываться через плечо, пытаясь разглядеть следовавшую за ними по пятам смерть. Он перестанет считать дни, силясь понять, какой из них станет последним для кого-то из команды. Он поверит в их способность преодолевать даже невозможное, потому что все они сражаются за это плечом к плечу.

Теперь он будет смело смотреть в будущее и продолжать жить.

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Альфред Пенниуорт дворецким, помощником и доверенным лицом Бэтмена (как в качестве супергероя, так и в качестве человека) (здесь и далее информация взята из Википедии)

[2] Барбара Гордон, она же Бэтгёрл, девушка‒летучая-мышь, соратница Бэтмена. Когда ее парализовало в результате нападения Джокера, продолжила помогать Бэтмену в качестве Оракула, используя свои хакерские способности для сбора информации.

[3] Женщина-полицейский из вселенной Бэтмена.

[4] Имя Робин носили несколько помощников Бэтмена.

 

 

 

 


End file.
